


Greetings

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Astray
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Cooper has desk duty.
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Greetings

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt, 'welcome'

Cooper didn't quite understand the point of the exercise, but if Erica insisted, then he really didn't mind and he'd do it.

With a second camera connected and screen displaying a cartoonish smiley-face, he was spending the day greeting any visitors to Morgenroete and directing them to where they needed to go. Erica claimed it was for social interaction, though Cooper was sure there'd need to be a few more visitors for it to count as that.

Oh, and there was the door again, and man and a child, ones that Cooper was surprised he knew--

Visiting Erica, likely.

[Welcome!]


End file.
